Usui's Costume
by erzas-panty
Summary: Satsuki is throwing another one of her infamous parties, and Usui, now being a new employee, is required to dress up too. Though Usui hates to dress up on Halloween, he has a new unique costume that no one, even Misaki can guess.


Usui's Costume

Synopsis: Satsuki is throwing another one of her infamous parties, and Usui, now being a new employee, is required to dress up too. Though Usui hates to dress up on Halloween, he has a new unique costume that no one, even Misaki can guess.

Disclaimer: All characters, original plot, and all rights belong to Hiro Fujiwara.

Excuse me if there's too much OOCness! Enjoy! Please read and review, and Happy Halloween!

* * *

Every year, there is that one day when everyone is allowed to pretend to be who they're not. It seemed like people celebrated that day everyday, but October 31 was the main exception. You could wear skimpy outfits, strange fits, and even be naked, but nobody could judge you. They could hate, but it wouldn't count as a legitimate argument. Halloween was like a 'get-out-of-jail-free' card.

The revealing outfits and strange costumes never amused Usui Takumi. They completely unfazed him like a mother boring her child with an unrelated lecture - it went one ear, and out the next. As the sights of the costumes were in the corner of his eyes, he never paid attention. He continued on with his business, without a care in the world for the boys and girls dressed in witch and pumpkin costumes, and all sorts of other outfits.

He wasn't one to put up a front and feign about his identity. This year though, Usui was able to dress up. He was going to be himself, yet at the same time, not. Girlfriend, Ayuzawa Misaki was unable to solve this great riddle as well. She had until midnight of October 31 to crack the riddle, or she would lose. And she hated to lose - especially if it was to him. That idiot. Misaki's determination was at high, and Takumi's cockiness surpassed her determination and was in cloud nine at this point.

"Closing time!" Satsuki-san, the cute thirty five year old manager of Maid Latte, announced happily as she saw the clock turn ten o'clock. Typically, closing time isn't the most exciting part to a manager's day, especially if their establishment is flourishing, but she had the happy-go-lucky expression plastered on her face. Her employees working at the time, Erika, Subaru, Honoka, and Misaki cringed in the thoughts of their manager's mind. It was like a four year old stuck in the body of a thirty five year old. She wasn't senile or all that old, but her infinite thoughts ran like wildfire. Anything can happen using her mind.

Honoka, a good friend and co-worker to Misaki felt a sweat drip from the anxiety of her unusual demeanor. She's never this happy. "What do you think she's unto?" Honoka whisper to Misaki, their heads close to one another as they walked slowly to the changing room in the back.

"I'm not sure. I'm telling you guys, she must be apart of some sort of cult," Misaki said, as her eyes widened in all seriousness. Honoka didn't disagree, but nodded as the two opened their lockers. Subaru and Erika, their other two fellow co-workers joined them in the changing room.

Erika added, "I heard that. And as crazy as that sounds, I think so too."

"Guys, you're being a little too cynical. I don't think Satsuki-san is in a cult, she's probably just excited for something," Subaru told them in their manager's defense, as they finished dressing.

Honoka laughed skeptical, almost evilly. "You're crazy, Subaru! Have you seen manager-san lately? Her consistency of her joy is a little creepy. I can handle one day, or two days, but three days is enough. I think she cosplays in lolita outfits and has formed some weirdo cult."

Subaru shook her head as she fixed her glasses and shut her locker. She had no idea how these girls got these kind of theories as a result of happiness. Misaki and Erika followed as the adjusted their appearances, listening to Honoka. The three listening leaned their backs to the locker, doubtful, yet also believing some parts of her theory. "I can promise you guys there's something up more with manager-san. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up, dressed in a teenage-hyped lolita dress and started reciting rituals."

Misaki, Subaru, and Erika hadn't said a word as they looked past Honoka, literally. Their eyes were wide and skin tones became pale.

"She just proved my hypothesis correct, huh?" Honoka asked frightfully, shaking. She felt a cold shadow hover over from behind her. The three said nothing still but nodded slowly.

Honoka was scared to turn. It's like there was a demonic presence and she didn't want to turn.

"It's not lolita, it's a witch!" Satsuki squealed, turning the dark aura to mow. Honoka refused to turn, but just sat on the bench in the middle of the room, before her legs collapsed. Misaki, still in the state of having card arrest, panted a while, and looked at her manager's get-up.

Satsuki-san wore a simple, mini black lolita dress. Subaru mentally made a note reminding herself not to doubt Honoka and her crazy theories. Between her legs, there was a dirty broom. With her left hand, she gripped the stick, and with her right, she fixed her large hat. Satsuki's make up was dark, with a touch of midnight blue shadow, and she completed her outfit with plain knee-high boots. While Honoka attempted to recover, Erika finally opened up her mouth.

"Geez, manager-san. Try not to kill us, literally. I think Honoka here is partially traumatized for life," she said as she patted the girl on the bench's head in reassurance.

"Whatever, girls! Let loose! Because you know what next week is?" she asked excitedly. The four made quick recoveries and were quick to jump on their feet.

"SNSD'S new song release!"

"American singer, Katy Perry's birthday!"

"October 31st!"

"What about the 31st?" Satsuki interrogated, the girls competing to see who would answer correctly.

"Halloween! Of course, how could we forget?" Subaru yelled before anyone answered.

Their manager grinned and they knew they were now officially binded in some kind of contract. "Yes, and according to our latest poll, 100 percent of our customers demand that all maids be in their own chosen costume, rather the plain maid outfit. And we'll be closing early to have a large gathering of all the maid cafes in the city, it'll be great!"

Satsuki-san flew to cloud nine, thinking of Misaki and Usui.

She had already known, her eyebrows furrowed and lips read with no expression. _'This damn manager and her imagination.'_

"I think that's a great idea, manager-san. It'll give all our employees a chance to show their," the voice paused, "true colors." The ladies turned to see the famous Usui leaning coolly against the lockers close to the door. He must have played it safe, waiting awhile before barging in. Misaki would have beaten the lively colors out of him if he did.

Erika, Honoka, and Subaru exchanged mischievous glances, eyebrows furrowing up and down at one another. They've known him for five years, since the day he became Misa-chan's daily stalker. He was seventeen then, and even at age twenty-two, a cook and manager of Usui companies, he was still the same immature stalker.

"So what do you say, Misaki? We should all dress up for the customers. Just don't look too cute, or you'll get harassed by those three idiots again. And all the other pervs that come here."

The three idiots - of course. Five years later, they still come here altogether after work.

"If anyone's the idiot, it's you," Misaki blushed at his words, looking away from his emerald gaze. At next glance, she saw blond, spiky hair, and then she felt a hand run through her long hair, grasping it, and then soft lips leave a kiss on her head. 'Idiot! Not while everyone is watching!'

She turned into a dark tomato shade. Misaki attempted to cover her cheeks with both hands, her face still petrified. While the employees, and of course Satsuki-san went moe mode, Usui looked down at her eyes and the way she tried to rid of her blush with her long sleeves. _'How cute.'_

"I'll see you, Misaki," he said, turning around, headed for the door. He waved his hand in the air, but before he could exit, he heard, "You're on! But I better see you in a costume too!"

Usui stopped in his track. He turned to look over his shoulder at his little maid. "Promise."

* * *

Usui twisted the key to his apartment door and entered. He set his briefcase down on his coffee table and removed his tie. He walked towards his window - he had a great view of the city. City lights were shining brightly, cars passed one another on the streets, and the stars were right above his head. As he gazed upon the city, thoughts ran through his mind. It had been three days since he made his promise to Misaki. He had another three days to find a costume, or he would be lying. Usui had no intentions of breaking his solemn promise to his beloved Misaki.

"Maybe an animal?" he asked himself aloud, and he began to mentally picture himself in a dog costume. He shook his head loose of that disturbing image.

"A superhero?" Usui thought of Ottoman and the Power Rangers. 'I would make a pretty sexy black ranger, but I honestly don't think it's for me.'

"A villain of some sort?" He construed the idea of dressing in ratchet clothes, a mask, and running around causing chaos to all those around.

Usui's head turned away from the city. He smirked. _'Genius.'_

He quickly grabbed his wallet and cell phone from his briefcase and removed the tie from his neck. Comfortable, Usui left his home and set for the city, knowing exactly what to buy to complete his costume.

Satsuki-san had the whole day and party planned. She and the other managers of the local maid cafes within a 25 mile range conducted an extravagant party, at least what they claim.

The day had arrived - October 31st. Just for the day, all employees worked the same shift. All employees from even different days and times were required to work from 12 to 6 PM. It seemed like nobody would come, considering it was Halloween and everyone would be at parties or at home, getting ready for a candy-filled night. To their surprise, there were about five times more the usual amount of customers in one hour. Apparently, Satsuki-san had plastered advertisements and posters about the lovely maid dressing in costumes - that was the main attraction.

"Kya~! Erika-chan you are too cute in that fairy costu- Oh! You too, Honoka-chan! School-girl, very origina- Subaru-chan! Don't you think a nurse is too provocative for the customer-"

Satsuki went mow about her employees costumes as they showed for work. She went to each personally, complimenting them, but never finishing as her excitement got to her head. Her head turned and she had flowers sprouting from all over. The aura was nothing but joy, excitement, and mow.

"Misa-chan is Minnie Mouse?" she squealed, spinning a couple times before she hugged Misaki who had just come to work in her costume. Red polka dot mini dress, black corset above, black mouse ears with a bow, knee-high fishnet stockings, and yellow flats - simple, yet cute enough to send the manager into moe-limbo.

Hours passed from 12 to 5. One hour until closing time. Misaki kept her usual demeanor with her 'masters', but noticed something odd about Usui. He was in the kitchen for the past five hours. Usui hadn't come out once during break or even spontaneously just to irk her. 'First manager-san's peculiar behavior,' she thought, 'and now him.'

"Usui," she called to him, as she entered the kitchen holding a tray of empty glasses. Usui looked up from the confectionary he was in the midst of building. She stared at his eyes, then blushed before brushing it off and walking towards the sink. "Table five of the three idiots would like the American pumpkin pie. Extra whip cream on the side."

"'Kay," he boringly answered back, concentrating on his halloween-themed cake again.

Misaki's curiosity rose, but she continued on with work. She would not let his stupidity get to her.

Hours passed, and before they knew it, work was over. After cleaning and locking up, Satsuki-san prepared two vans to take all her employees to the party. Usui, Misaki, Honoka, and Satsuki-san were in one van, and Erika, Subaru, and her other employees in the other van.

Usui and Misaki sat next to each other very uncomfortably, at least Misaki, in the back seat of the van, while manager-san and Honoka constantly glanced at them, and then at each other with frisky expressions. Usui paid no attention and stared out the window, his elbow resting on the rest and his left hand in his pocket. Misaki sat very timidly, staring at the hands in her lap. Their manager looked bored.

"So, Usui-kun," she started, and Usui lazily looked at her. "Hm?"

"What are you supposed to be?" Manager-san bluntly asked, but cutely. Honoka turned at looked at his outfit in agreement. "Yeah, what are you anyways? I've been trying to figure out the last few hours."

He smirked and the corners of his lips flipped upwards. "Can't you tell? I thought it was quite obvious."

The two shook their head slowly. Usui wore a white polo and black vest. His vest was long-sleeved, velvet, and had a gold-lining. It looked formal. Usui also wore simple black dress pants and formal shoes. His "costume" was simple, yet being Usui Takumi, the outfit was ten times more attractive. His hair had also been slicked back. Erika had asked if he was a butler, but he said no. Subaru guessed an anime character, but she was also wrong.

"You'll find out tonight."

The party was a success, as expected it was to be. It was held at a local club. It wasn't a night club, but it was similar to a country club. Beautiful maids dressed in all sorts of costumes, handsome dates to match, a grand location and decoration, and the food was almost as delicious as Usui's. Not being much of a social person, Misaki separated herself from the crowd. She walked outside to the garden to catch some fresh air. The atmosphere was cool and refreshing - not too cold, not too humid. It was perfect to walk around. The moon was full and bright and it really was just the perfect night to be out.

Usui wandered from time to time around the party. After noticing a certain maid's disappearance for over twenty minutes, he went searching for her. He looked outside the window towards the balcony and large garden. Misaki sat in the table for two, her head gazing up at the sky in awe. He smiled to himself.

Quickly, he searched for Satsuki-san, who was eating a few pieces of sushi with another local maid manager. Usui leaned down to her ear and whispered, "If you want to know what I am, follow me."

With that, he turned and headed for the back door to the garden. All the Maid Latte's employees shot their heads up and followed behind him. They stopped, and watched all the action from the nearest window possible.

Usui stepped out and closed the door behind. She turned to see him. There was no emotion when she saw him. Misaki wasn't sad, angry, disappointed, or anything for the matter.

It was silence for a minute. Neither sad a word or moved. After the resilient quietness, Misaki only saw a palm in the corner of her eyes. She looked to see Usui offering his left hand to her, with a genuine smile. He nodded his head towards the large garden patio.

She stared at it for two seconds, then without hesitation, took his offer. Usui intertwined his left hand with her right, and she stood, both of them walking hand in hand to the garden. The two could sense Satsuki-san's moe meter going off the charts. The smiled in secrecy to themselves.

Misaki was never fond of men. Usui was strangely her only exception. Yes, he was a pervert. Yes, we was a stalker. Yes, he was an alien. But she always knew she loved him from the start. Misaki had repeatedly doubted and questioned their relationship. He had been with her for five years, and it never seemed like they would fight or he would complain. He dealt with her anger and skeptical thoughts well, and he balanced her. Usui was the only one capable of breaking down her barrier.

She squeezed his hand. He read confusion and curiosity on her face.

Usui laughed. "You want to know what I am, don't you?"

She stopped in her tracks, and her facial expression was quite amusing. They stopped, coincidentally beneath an arch covered with a wreath of sakura flowers. Misaki became overly anxious. "Can you please just tell me? I'm about to have a heart attack. I've been thinking about it all day, but I can't figure it out. Can you just tell me?"

He took her other hand, entwined it with his, and kissed the back of her hand. Misaki didn't refuse it or make any remark or anything. He was taken surprised for a moment, but let out a small chuckle.

"Usui, it's not funny. My anxiety is making my stomach churn and frankly it's pissing me off."

Usui laughed again and looked deep into her chocolate eyes. "What do you think I am?"

Misaki looked at him with disbelief. She had just told him she spent hours guessing, and he wanted her to try again now. His interwined fingers stopped her from raising her hand and hitting him. "Honestly? Did you just say that?"

"Yes, Misaki, guess," Usui said with a gentle smile. She was a little irritated, but she answered, "I thought of a butler from a cafe, a musketeer, and I don't know what else."

"Okay, I'll just tell you. It's no fun to keep you guessing if you're not even a tad close," he said, and her eyebrows furrowed. Usui smiled, regardless. "Well I am a prince."

Her face fell. "How conceited of y-"

"Yours, to be exact," he said, tightening the grip of the hands. She gracefully accepted.

"So you're a prince. That's it?"

Usui shook his head. "Ask me what I've always wanted to be. A prince is what I am now because of you. But ask what I've wanted to be for the longest time."

"What do you want to be?" Misaki asked. His green piercing eyes just stared at hers,

"Yours."

With that said, he took his left hand out of her hold, reached for his pocket, and knelt on his knee. Usui held her other hand tightly, fearfully. She looked scared herself as well. He took out a small black velvet box and flipped it open, revealing a diamond ring.

"I want to be yours. I always wanted to be yours. I dreamt of the day I would find the perfect woman for me, and I imagined myself being hers, on heaven and earth. It's cliche, but ever since that first day I saw you working as a maid, I knew you were her. You constantly surprise me left and right, you keep me on my toes, guessing, and you're honestly different. I know you're already my girlfriend, but I officially want you to be mine. Forever. And I mean it. Marry me. Make me the happiest fool alive and make my costume legitimate," he said with a small chuckle, his eyes twinkling at hers.

Misaki held her tears and pride back. She let out a giggle. "Your costume is legit now because you're officially mine."


End file.
